house of love
by genralc46
Summary: when twilight and her friends go to school, they didnt expect to be roommates with six other ponies. NOTE: ocs are involved and they are human/pony hybrids. please comment and rate.
1. Chapter 1

One

Twilight was in the car with her older brother Shining Armor. "So Twilly, are you ready for your new school year?" Shining asked while he was turing on a four stop.

Twilight smilled, "Yes, I can't wait to see how this schools like." Shining nodded and parked infront the school. "Here we are, i'll see you in a few months." Shining helped her with some bags which a employee took. "Well this is it; isn't it?" Twilight had a small frown. Shining gave her a quick hug. " You can call me any time, ok?" Twilight smiled "Ok, I will." She waved goodbye to her brother and turned around to see the gates to her new school. _Celsetia and Luna's School for Gifted Ponies. _

Twilight walked around the campus. The scenery was beautiful, the trees were turning yellow, the air was crisp and the ponies were talking amoung themselves. Twilight wandered around until she saw some familiar friends.

"Twilight!" Rarity shouted. Twilight walked towards her best friends. "Hi guys I didn't know you guys were coming here too." Twilight replied. "Yeah, the princess sent us all passes to be here for the entire school year." Rainbow dash replied. As they went to get their sechdules and to see their classes they had most classes they had together. What seperated them was specific classes that each race need to learn such as weather management and magic.

"Well I supposed we should see where we are staying" Applejack applied, "Im pretty beat, we should check it out." Rainbow dash aggreed as well. The six girls were walking down all the manors, which they were surpirsed that they will be having a private one for them.

"Ohh lookie they are having a party!" Pinkie Pie pointed out. At one of the manors they were a bunch of males, drinking booze and talking about sports and such. "Come on pinkie lets not socialize with these ruffians." Rarity pushed her along. The girls were in awe. The manor had two floors and it had a nice brick color. "This place is wonderful." Fluttershy commented. "I know I can't wait to see the inside." Rarity added.

As Twilight turned they key opening the door, she and the others notticed six other people in the room. three of then were on the large couch, one with a fedora coveing his face while he had earbuds on. The other was a female humming to herself, and right next to her was a stallion with what seems to be a helmet on. One was on the ground doing situps while the last person was sitting on they sofa. "What are you doing here, this is our temperary home!" Applejack growled. The stallion with the fedora woke up and looked at the mares, he appently wasn't sleeping but listening to his music. "What do you mean, this is our place?"

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a new fanfic that I started for my friend because its his birth day and im a awsome guy like that. but dont worry, i'll update magic gone wrong and Gaming for love soon. I also have to go back to school so there will be longer delays between stories, but i will try my best to update whenever i can. I know this chapter is patheticly short, im sorry but like i said it was a birthday gift for a friend. until then, keep on reading**

**genralc46.**

**btw i have a tumblr and it is: .com**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater two

New Roommates?

"Wait, Are you saying that your were assigned to this manor as well?" Twilight said to the one with the fedora.

"Yes I told you how many times I told you my name is Redstrike!" Redstrike shouted at her. Redstrike was a casual but yet, styleish type of person. He was wearing some dark colored jeans with a white pair of shoes, a black tee shirt with a charcoal colored hoodie which had two front pockets, and finally his signature fedora. A black hat with a thin red streak going around it. It went perfectly well with his hair, jet black with red highlights on the edges.

the one in the corner shyed away and sighed "Why is there always have to be arguements..." Redstrike looked at him "It's alright i got this." he then turned back to twilight "WERE STAYING HERE AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!" Redstrike fumed. Twilight was furious this stallion. "Look i'm going to contact the princess to solve this." Twilight pulled out a scroll and started writing about the situation. As she sent the letter by burning the scroll in the stove as it sent its magical glow. "there that should solve everything" As the tweleve waited for the princess arrive, then there was a white flash. "MY EYES!" Fluff said, as the light was made beside him. The princess arrived at the manor. "Now what seems to be the problem my faithful student?" Celestia's warm smile was brought apon to all. "Princess, we have a stiuation with these people saying that they live here, even though this is a private manor." Twilight explained. "Well then lets see, are you six the ones who sating that you live here?" Celestia asked with kindness in her voice. Redstrike nodded along with the others, yes me, Nocturnal, Lightings dasher, midnight melody, fluffly and rainbow thunder, we have gotten this building by my uncle he is a well known proffesor here at this school." Redstrike pulled out a few documents. "We have been rostered into this home." Celestia looked at the papers reading word by word. "Hmm... it seems i signed this document," Celestia raised a brow. "Ah yes I remember now, your uncle came to my office and requested this." Twilight was shocked. "What!"

"Im sorry twilight but I remembered this and these six have the right to live here along with you six as well. I'll arrange some things around and in the meantime you'll have to live with each other. There are plenty of rooms so most of you will have your own some of you will share." Celestia said as she looked at the twelve of them.

"I hope you have no more conflicts my little ponies, please get to know each other." Celestia flashed out of the room and left. "Great just Great Twilight mumbled.

"So we are your roommates now eh?" Rainbow thunder replied. "It seems so..." Melody chuckled.

"Well this should be fun." Nocturnal smiled evily.

"Welcome then." Redstrike laughed


End file.
